


虎视眈眈

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	虎视眈眈

清风微微拂过，带起殿内帐幔摇摆。香炉中燃着的安神香更是让这方空间静谧。有一人踏破虚空而来，他悄无声息掀开了白纱帐。榻上的小凤凰还在沉睡之中，不知道自己已经被捕食者窥视多时了。

坐在凤凰边上，枯瘦但指节分明的手伸到一半又像是在害怕什么一般缩了缩。

不对！不要怕。

这是真的旭凤，不是幻觉。旭凤死了太久，久到他记忆里的小凤凰不再鲜活，只余下临终之时的一滴泪。当了亿万年的天帝又如何？没有旭凤，一切都是空谈。

如今他终于见到旭凤了，有血有肉有感情的凤凰。只要默默看一眼旭凤就好，他什么都不做，他只想看看他。

许是那股视线太过炙热，又或者是睡前多饮了一杯酒水的原因。旭凤发出一声呓语，翻了一个身背对他。一动一扭之间，本就束的不紧的白衫滑开了大半。从他的位置看过去，正好见到旭凤大片白嫩肌肤，和胸前那接触到空气微微挺立的小红点。

凤凰还是和小孩子一样。想着为旭凤掖好被子，可等他回过神的时候，自己的手根本不是在拿被子而是探进了旭凤敞开的衣襟。

那肌肤滑嫩好似黏住了他的手一般，指尖搓过了那点，凤凰迷迷糊糊的哼了两声。便是这微不可闻的两声，折断了他心中那根名为理智的弦。

翻身上了榻将凤凰囚于双臂之间，一手几乎粗暴的撕开了那轻薄睡袍，另一手掐了一个法诀化去自身那简式帝服。

旭凤之前半睡半醒毫无防备任人宰割主要是因为大殿的气息让他提不起警戒。但现在就不一样了，他又不是死人，不可能被撕了衣服还和没事人一样睡得香喷喷。

那双耀眼凤眸猛的睁开，他先是惊吓然后惊慌，“大殿？大殿你干什么！”伸手去推覆在上方的人，但他纹丝不动。

“旭凤。”将凤凰双手压制在头顶，他凑近舔了一下凤凰微红的耳尖，“旭凤，把你给我好不好？”我不想弄疼你。

贴着耳畔说出的话很是蛊惑人心，旭凤几乎都要点了头。可他们这样是不对的！即使他心里有大殿，也不能做这样的事情。

看出了旭凤的犹豫，他低下头恶狠狠吻住了凤凰。凤凰的味道比之记忆之中的还要甘美万分，他都感觉到了体内血液沸腾。占有他！狠狠占据他的身心！

旭凤只觉得那温热唇舌夺去了他的思维，使得他大脑一片空白。下意识迎着对方舔弄，抢夺周围好似稀薄的空气。舌尖被含住吮吸，有银丝从唇齿相连处滴落。

他专心与旭凤交换唾液深吻情动，仅仅一个吻就把未经人事的小凤凰搅得意乱情迷。旭凤被动的勾住了他的脖颈，那吻终于舍得移开了唇。大口大口喘着粗气，旭凤感觉自己都要被憋死了。

从唇瓣一路啃咬向下，旭凤身子白嫩诱人他根本控制不住力道。他留下的痕迹迅速发红，看着更是让他兽性大发。

“大殿……大殿不要这样了！”这几个字喊得如幼猫般可爱，偏偏声音之中又带着压抑不住的低吟，真真是一点说服力都没有。

湿漉舌尖绕着旭凤胸口打转，舔着那乳晕就是不碰已经被刺激得微微挺立的红点点。他一手已经探入旭凤身下，不断套弄起了已经要苏醒的小凤凰。

“不要这样？”他突然重重嘬了一下旭凤乳尖，“还是这样？”手下套弄速度猛的加快，指尖划过已经闹出前液的小孔。

旭凤蹬了一下，被他顺势压得更紧。眼角泛着红意眸子里蕴起水光，“哥你放开我好不好啊！”最后一个音突然拔高，只因为身后那处突然被两指挤入穴内嫩肉不断被摁压，那手指恶劣的扣弄掰扯。两指增加到三指，挤着穴内小小凸起的一块反复摁压，直搅得那肉穴泛起了湿意出了春水。

旭凤的那一声哥，让他血气全朝着下身涌去。他知道旭凤也想要，只是凤凰嘴硬不肯承认。可那有什么关系？反正他总是会让旭凤舒服的。

“旭凤，我再也不会放开你的。”再也忍不住的挺身进入湿热温暖的那处。那肉穴紧紧吸裹柱身，润玉立时大开大干起来。

猛然被侵犯的旭凤除了疼是半分欢愉都没尝到，润玉前戏做得潦草。他只稍稍意乱情迷了那么几瞬，就被润玉猴急的狠狠钉在了肉棒上。

旭凤双腿被润玉折叠压在胸前，门户大开使得润玉整根没入又整根拔出。两个囊袋都恨不得挤入旭凤后穴之中，每一次冲撞都只余下啪啪声回荡在殿内。

润玉操干的厉害，旭凤也渐渐知了趣。那奇异的快感沿着脊骨一路攀升，旭凤前处已经滴滴答答落下了黏液。

就着操干的姿势把旭凤从榻上拉了起来，含住先前被吮吸红肿的双唇，吞下旭凤的呜咽。润玉直接抱起旭凤下了床榻，旭凤失了重心只得手脚并用攀着润玉。润玉每走一步，那物便深入一分。旭凤把头埋在润玉颈肩，张开嘴用力一咬。

润玉抱着旭凤似要朝着院落走去，旭凤立刻绷紧了身子，连带后穴一绞差点让润玉缴械。

“不要出去！”他心理还没有强大到和润玉玩幕天席地。

“那旭儿要怎么做？”他侧过头，双手揉捏着旭凤臀瓣。底下肉柱不停歇的侵犯肉穴，猛烈的抽插甚至打出了淡淡白沫。每一次抽出都感受得到那肉穴的挽留。

“大殿……”

旭凤从呻吟间隙之中挤出两个字，然后讨好般的去寻润玉双唇，也不吻上去只像幼崽一样舔着润玉上唇。

润玉爱极了旭凤这模样，大步走回床榻看似凶猛其实轻柔的让旭凤跌入了锦被中。那肉穴骤然离了润玉，莫名让旭凤感到一丝空虚。还来不及细想，就被猛的拉近抬高了腰身。旭凤几乎被润玉整个掀起，那物就着如此让旭凤呼吸困难的姿势狠狠撞入已经被打开的肉穴。

完全被润玉掌握了节奏，旭凤眯起了眼甚至见到自己那处如何吞吐狰狞肉柱的。

“旭凤，可舒服？”勾住旭凤一把拉入怀中，如坐莲般的姿势顶弄。

身上早已布满了薄汗，几缕汗湿了的发粘在鬓角更显诱人。他仰着头，任由润玉舔弄他白皙脖颈。被操干得神志不清的凤凰支吾一声，“舒服，兄长啊，好舒服。”那小穴已经食髓知味，每一次肉棒的抽出都像是在挽留。

意乱情迷的旭凤太美味，腾出一只手揉捏旭凤乳尖，捏得那肉粒圆润坚硬。再低头轻轻一咬，果然听见了旭凤带着哭腔的娇吟。润玉下身不停抽动，恨不得让旭凤住在他的肉棒之上。

面朝下被摁在被褥之中，由着润玉抱着他的腰似公狗一般的操弄。旭凤身下那处已经射不出什么东西了，只能可怜兮兮的滴着液体。而润玉已经泄在他体内四次了，还不见停歇。龙性本淫，诚不欺我。

又是一股温热龙精打在了肉壁之上，随着润玉的抽离股股白浊流出沿着被捏得青紫的大腿根滴落在被褥上。

旭凤被喂了一壶星辉凝露，四肢无力瘫在了润玉怀里。

他一夕之间能重得旭凤，又怎么会这样简单结束。

旭凤连抬手指的力气都没有了，他被做晕又被做醒。只想哀嚎一声天怎么还没亮！

“不要了，不要做了……”

旭凤翻出润玉怀里，想要逃。但出乎意料的润玉没有阻止他，只见旭凤刚爬了一点就有一白衣人出现在床榻边。旭凤抬头看去，所见之人吓得他瞳孔紧缩。

夜神早早布了星就朝栖梧宫而去。

白日里见旭凤在校场辛劳过度，夜间定是得不了好眠。即使他吩咐飞絮点了香，可到底还是不放心。想着去偷偷看一眼，给旭凤盖盖被子也是好的。

轻车熟路从小道抄到寝宫外，还不等他进去就听见了旭凤低低啜泣。他那千恩万宠的凤凰什么时候哭过！谁敢谁舍得让凤凰受到委屈？

一个法诀闪身出现在殿内，绕是夜神再算无遗策也想不到会见到这般场景。

旭凤呈跪姿趴在榻上，身后那处肉穴被人大开大干淫靡之声砸在夜神耳廓。而还有一人身下狰狞那物塞在凤凰口中狠狠抽动，凤凰根本含不住那物只能呜咽哭泣。

夜神浑身僵硬看着眼前淫乱一幕，想要杀了他们救下旭凤的念头一起，就见到那二人默契的转过了头。触目那二人容貌，夜神脚下一软后退一步。他们，和他长得一模一样！

捧着凤凰的脸在那口中又是几下冲刺，腥膻浓厚的精水射了旭凤满嘴满脸。那个润玉贴在旭凤身边，亲了凤凰的脸颊，用哄骗孩童一般的音调说：“旭儿你看，夜神来了。”

已经被玩坏的旭凤眼中划过一丝清明，他朝着夜神伸出手，声音之中满是哀求，“兄长，兄长！”这两个润玉一个说失去了他亿万年，一个说他堕魔不愿再与他相见。但现在他们要把他弄死了！

“凤凰。”身后抽插肉穴的人一把勾起旭凤，让旭凤背对坐在了他的怀中。“好凤凰，你要不要夜神一起来？要不要尝尝夜神大殿的味道？”区区一句略加引诱的话，又让旭凤心神不稳沉溺其中。

震惊过后夜神才仔细看了如今旭凤是何等情形。那两人不知道折腾了旭凤多久，旭凤身上精斑点点更有无数吻痕齿痕。浑身泛着诱人的粉红，双眼无神已经沉溺于情欲之中了。这样的旭凤，别有一番风味。

“你不想尝尝旭儿的滋味？”舔着旭凤唇瓣的润玉转过头朝夜神发出邀请。

手脚仿佛不受控制，理智告诉夜神这是不对的。他应该法灭了这两个不知来历的润玉，救下旭凤。可在旭凤用牙咬下他腰封的时候，名为理智的思想瞬间灰飞烟灭。

在旭凤受着身后抽插的刺激为他宽衣解带的时候，夜神已经忍不住了。他感觉自己那处硬得发烫，不管哪里都好，只要在旭凤的身上发泄出来。

凤凰捧着夜神已经勃起的那处，伸出舌尖舔过柱身。夜神大脑一片空白，任由旭凤将肉棒一点点吃进嘴里。吞到一半，又吐出。旭凤下意识吮吸了一下顶端，舌尖绕着那打转，调皮的在那眼多舔了几下。

夜神第一次做这样刺激的事情，还是和自己藏在心底的心上人做，怎能把持。他和那个润玉做了一样的事情，摁着旭凤的脑袋在凤凰口中狠狠操了起来。

而那位与旭凤已经不复相见的润玉自然不甘寂寞，他让旭凤握住自己那处套弄几下之后，挤到了后面像是要来一记双龙入洞。

强烈的不安袭来，旭凤想要挣扎逃脱。他只怕是要被他们干得直接涅槃了。

臀瓣被拍了一巴掌示意旭凤不要乱动，夜神专心品尝旭凤口舌滋味。而身后已经被肉棒填满的肉穴又硬生生挤入了另一根肉棒的顶端。

旭凤想呐喊拒绝，但他一张口只会让口中的巨物插得越深。

疯了！都疯了！

那第一位出现的兄长还略有温存，可第二位出现之后他们像是受到什么刺激一般简直要了凤凰命！旭凤几次三番想要跑，被抓住脚踝拖回也三四次了。

凤凰感觉自己都要分裂了，一半的自己被带着沉溺情欲，另一半的自己时而清醒时而困顿。可他怎么想到，受另外两个的影响，他的夜神大殿也疯魔了！

夜神低下头眼中满是能滴出水的爱意，他的旭日正在为他做这样的事情。甚至能感受到凤凰笨拙的讨好，那舌不灵巧的舔着他柱身上的青筋。即使被旭凤的牙齿磕磕碰碰了，也是舒爽得很。

旭凤已经下颚酸痛，口中涎水滴滴答答。他收紧了口舌，不断吮吸吞吐。而夜神也终究是受不住了，几个深喉直接射进了旭凤嘴里。

“旭凤。”夜神俯下身，指腹抹去凤凰嘴角浊液。眼神之中赤裸裸写着不满足。

“嗯啊！”旭凤被那两个润玉翻了一个身，在他吃着夜神肉棒的时候，他两个都挤进了那被肏熟的肉穴之中。

彼此尺寸相差无几，吃一根都费力，何况现在是两根。润玉之间不用太多言语，他们只有一个想法那便是把旭凤吃干抹净渣都不剩。

一前一后开始在肉穴之中开疆拓土，而对于旭凤来说是半丝欢愉都没有。他们都动弹困难，何况是旭凤自身。

夜神不悦的睨了那二人一眼，但也只能做让旭凤舒服一些的事情。

手指插入凤凰口中挑着那舌，另一手握住旭凤已经射不出东西的肉茎。视线被那已经玩得通红的乳尖吸引，鬼使神差的就张口含住啃咬起来。凑得近了才看见乳房周围的淡淡掌印，方才定是被狠狠揉捏了几把。

“唔……哥……啊！”

旭凤根本抽不出空隙来喊什么，他除了呜咽呻吟什么都发不出。在夜神几乎要把乳尖咬破皮的时候，那两个润玉终于进出自如了。

两根肉棒挤在肉穴之中顶到了更多地方，旭凤口水直流咬住夜神指尖。

更多诡异的欢愉从后背攀爬而上，旭凤紧紧勾住夜神，夜神顺从的从乳尖舔到了旭凤唇边。凤凰伸出了舌，夜神也不吻上而是就着这样绕着凤凰舌尖缠舔。啧啧水声不绝，旭凤死死攀着夜神后背，小猫一般的嘤泣。刚才的不适已经消散，酥麻的快感接二连三袭来，旭凤只剩下哭了。

后穴仿佛被肏烂一般，直到那两人一前一后的射了他满腹内。而旭凤自己已经射无可射，最后硬生生失禁般被干出了尿液，淅淅沥沥落了一床一地。

期间夹杂着的呻吟和破碎话语，还有恶意的调笑夜神全部听不见。他眼中唯有旭凤，这样被玩坏的旭凤勾起了他心底最深沉的欲念。他要这个凤凰，从里到外都是他的。

临走之前一个润玉说旭凤会因他而死，另一个说旭凤会与他不复相见。

呵。

怎么可能？他的凤凰他会牢牢掌控在手中，用这偌大的六界编造一个囚笼。让凤凰哪里都去不了！凤凰唯一可以停歇的地方，只有他的肩头。

夜神将旭凤揽入怀中，浑身湿漉漉汗淋淋的小凤凰缩在夜神怀里。旭凤自是迷迷糊糊不知今夕何夕，而夜神还硬得生疼。后面那处自是不能再用了，方才那顿肆虐已经见红。

“旭凤，以后我们长长久久在一起，再也不分开了。”

将发烫的肉棒挤入旭凤腿间，蹭着那微张后穴但不舍进入。就着腿根嫩肉抽插起来，趴在旭凤身上叼着凤凰后颈摩挲。

旭凤双手无力揪住身下锦被，他声音嘶哑，眼角红彤彤，“兄长不要……”

“好凤凰，我不进去。”夜神含住旭凤耳垂，轻声哄骗。“我这次不进去，你下次补我好不好？”

“哥。我好累……”旭凤声音嗡嗡，已经说不清楚话了。

夜神吻了一下旭凤唇瓣，在险些磨破旭凤腿间嫩肉之前终于射了凤凰一身龙精。

“旭凤，我不会再放手。”夜神随意取过外袍罩起凤凰，将凤凰兜住抱起朝外走去。

 

——END——


End file.
